


Counting Freckles

by Fioxre



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre
Summary: Adrien counts Marinette's freckles
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Counting Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! ٩۹(๑•̀ω•́ ๑)۶  
> So I just have a pile of fics in my phone that I made but the only one reading them were me and my friend sO HELLO AO3 ✧*。٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧*。  
> Made this fic because the thought of Adrien looking at Marinette so lovingly is just :')
> 
> so ye enjoy this short fic 💕

"You know, nothing's gonna stop me from counting til I lose my eyesight"

"Counting what?"

"Your freckles."

"Pfft. You're gonna lose count the moment you reach to 10."

"You wound me princess! But even if I did lose count, I'd start over again and again til I commit every single freckle on your face into my memory"

"We'll see kitty. We'll see."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Adrien, what are you doing?"

"Counting your freckles."

"But it's 1 a.m..... go to sleep..."

"Nah. Not tired. Plus I don't have to follow any schedules anymore remember? Just go back to sleep wifeyboo."

*Giggle* "Alright alright. Good night hubby"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adrien... are you counting again?"

"Trying to see if any new ones came"

"How do you even know if they're new or not-"

"I named them."

"...what."

"Well for starters, the ones on the tip of your nose are called-"

"You know what, I'm going back to bed"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Adrien, what do you think of these frames-"

"1043."

"-what?"

"1043 freckles."

"you did not-"

"Told ya I was gonna count til I lost my eyesight."

"Dork."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS:

"You know, 1043 fits you."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, if you take a look at the first 3 numbers, you can read it as 'tenshi'"

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this-"

"Because tenshi in Japanese is angel and you, my bugaboo, are truly angelic."

"Isn't that a little too farfetched, even for you?"

"Well, in my case, I'd rather rearrange them to 1430."

"Why? So I have more freckles for you to count? Or is there another meaning behind that number?"

*Smiles* "Well it does have a message."

"What is it?"

"I love you for all of eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> The bonus was legit just me remembering "oh! in an anime, they said 104 is like tenshi for angel!" and then I searched someone actually counting how much freckles a person's face can have and it was almost a thousand and I was like, "hOLD UP. I THINK I REMEMBER THAT 143 MEANS I LOVE YOU" so I combined the two to make 1043 and 1430. I had to search what a 0 can mean and one of them can mean eternity so I was like, this is perfect.   
> (๑•̀ᄇ•́)و ✧ 
> 
> oh and I wanted Adrien to wear glasses as an adult so yeps another reason for this fic. 🤣
> 
> hope ya liked it 💕


End file.
